


Oops

by shyychild



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cooking, Cutting a finger, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Ritsu cuts his finger by accident, and Takano gets protective.





	

"We need more soy sauce and peppers, Onodera." Takano looked down at the list. Ritsu pulled a bottle off a shelf and put it in the basket. 

They made their way over to the produce and Takano started to read off the piece of paper in his hand. "Tomatoes, green and red peppers, spices, cooking oil." Ritsu glared at him while putting vegtables in a bag.

"Read the list slowly." Takano snorted and leaned against a stand. "Why?" The shorter man huffed and put the bag in the basket. "Its hard to remember all of them." 

The dark haired male smirked, but remained silent. Ritsu flushed slightly and walked over to the spice section. He selected three pouches and went over to the cooking section.

Takano followed behind and tapped him on the head. Ritsu turned back and shot him an annoyed glance. "We only need the oil, then we can go." The taller man briefly laced their fingers together.

Ritsu blushed again and nodded, flustered. He put the bottles in the basket and started to walk towards the checkout. Takano set it down and Ritsu gave the items to the cashier.

She was preppy and blonde, mouth twisted in a bright smile and nails clicking against the counter. "How are you today?" She chirped while she scanned the items.

Ritsu looked down slightly and mumbled out a greeting. Takano sensed his uncomfortableness and smiled back. "We're great, thanks for asking."

The shorter man took the bags and stood to the side. Takano paid and flashed one last grin, then walked over to Ritsu and took one of the bags.

They walked out in silence, listening to the sounds of cars and people talking. Takano moved his hand closer to Ritsu's and smiled softly at him, then interlaced his fingers with the blushing shorter males.

When they got home, Takano pulled a recipe out of his pant pocket. "Since we have all the ingredients, lets make this." 

Ritsu took the recipe and read it, then put it on the table. "Alright, but I can't cook very well..." 

The taller man handed him the bag of vegtables. "You can cut these, and we can put them in the pan after." Ritsu stared at them for a moment.

"Alright." He took the bag. 

Takano started to boil some pasta and began to fry some of the meat. Ritsu watched for a moment, fascinated. It felt a little wierd to cook after so long, but he wanted to try.

He began to cut the vegtables slowly, not trusting himself to go any faster. After a couple minutes Ritsu felt better about it. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad at this.

"Ow!"

Ritsu dropped the knife on the table and held his finger, blood seeping out from the cut. Takano was at his side in an instant.

"What happened? Are you alright?" His voice was tinged with concern. Ritsu nodded. "Yeah, I just cut my finger."

Takano walled out of the kitchen. "Let me get the first aid kit." Ritsu was about to protest when a drop of crimson stained his shirt.

After a minute, Takano had bandaged his finger. Ritsu flushed, embarrassed that he had cut himself. "Thank you."

Takano shrugged and added to peppers and tomatoes to the pan, stirring them around. "Its nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're not hurt."

Ritsu looked down at his finger with pink cheeks. The gesture made him feel happy, because it let him know Takano cared about him. His chest felt warm.

Takano served some of the dish onto two plates. Ritsu sniffed, liking the smell. 

"Wait, one more thing." Takano stepped beside him and took his hand gently, then lightly brushed his lips against the cut.

Ritau blushed and his eyes widened. "W-what was that?" His voice was shaky.

Takano smirked before sitting down. "I kissed it better." Ritsu looked down, even more flustered than before. His hand was tingling slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> i keep telling myself to sleep more, but this is what i do instead :0  
> hope you enjoyed(:3)


End file.
